


Don't Say a Word

by Anonymous



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tantomile shows Cassandra how she feels.
Relationships: Cassandra/Tantomile (Cats)
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	Don't Say a Word

The queens were alone, under the bridge, on a winter's night. 

Tantomile had requested for Cassandra's presence earlier that day, her demeanor as impersonal and cold as ever. Cassandra was at first confused, never having received such a request from Tantomile before. It was even stranger when Tantomile had made it clear that her brother would not be in attendance.

Cassandra was at first worried that Tantomile had carried news of an upcoming event too sensitive for anyone else to hear, and then thought secondly that perhaps Tantomile herself who was in turmoil and seeked guidance. It hurt Cassandra to think of Tantomile in pain, silently, with her head held high alongside her oblivious twin.

She moved closer to Tantomile, her head bowed to meet Tantomile's gaze, which was timid.

"Is something the matter, Tantomile? Why do you wish to speak to me?"

Tantomile is silent for a moment, her eyes a flutter. She pulls her mouth into a frown before beginning to speak.

"I do not wish to speak to you," Tantomile says quietly, an unmistakable blush on her skin. They do not address it.

"What?"

"I apologise," Tantomile says, her head tilted up, "what I mean to say is... I-I do not know how to communicate my feelings like my brother Coricopat can. Especially feelings that I - that I feel so strongly. The words escape me."

Cassandra thinks for a moment. It is true that Tantomile is the more silent of the two mystical twins, but it wasn't as if she couldn't communicate. Cassandra has seen Tantomile speak and express to the other cats, albeit small interactions. Then again, Cassandra had witnessed this always...from a distance.

"What do you wish to do then, besides talk?" Cassandra says, trying to pull Tantomile into a comfortable space.

"I wish to," she starts with confidence in her voice, then falters. Cassandra takes her paws into hers affectionately. "Go on," she whispered.

Tantomile sighs, glancing around them.

"I wish to form a link. Just for a moment."

"A link?"

Tantomile nods, clearly surprised at Cassandra's response.

"A link between our minds - so you can see... See what I feel... For just a moment... And then we can unlink. It's perfectly safe with non-mystical cats! I-I've done it with Jemima many times, although for very different reasons..."

Cassandra considers this for a moment. Odd. Why did Tantomile want Cassandra to feel what she feels? There was a significance here she couldn't ignore.

"And if I consent, what do we do?" she says with a smile, moving in closer. Tantomile exhales a chuckle, which Cassandra had never seen before. It's endearing. 

"Well, we, link our palms, like this-"

She places their palms on each other's wrists, and Cassandra feels a strange little wave of electricity run through her arms. 

"Are you okay?" Tantomile asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Cassandra said with a smile. Tantomile doting on her felt... Good.

"And we then... Link our tails..."

Their tails slide between their legs, entwining themselves together. Cassandra felt a strange, warm sensation along her back.

"You sure you're still okay?"

Cassandra just nodded, feeling relaxed, if a little foggy. This position looked very different from the ones she had witnessed, say, Tantomile took with Coricopat, or Jemima, or Mistoffelees. No, this was a very different scenario indeed.

Tantomile says nothing, but bows her head forward, and Cassandra does the same. Their foreheads touch, and suddenly, Cassandra is teleported.

She sees colors, enveloping her, washing over her. At first they're scary but then the colors feel warm, protective. She can see flashing images of the pyramid, of home, and of Tantomile in the distance. Cassandra is wearing all white, jewelry donned on her head like a makeshift crown. Cassandra is running up a slope - the sand envelops her too.

It's warmth, it's love - it's domesticity. Images of her and Tantomile embraced, safe, and vulnerable.

She sees images of herself as Hathor, and of her lady in waiting Tantomile. Then, suddenly, they're on a farm, watching the cows be milked as Cassandra and Tantomile lay lazily under the barn's shade with their kittens.

The colors take her again, a bashful shade of reds and pink.

She sees herself through Tantomile's eyes, and it's overwhelming how often Tantomile is watching her - longing.

Then it's black, and Cassandra is hesitant to pull back.

Tantomile watches Cassandra return to a conscious state, waiting for her reply.

"Is this..." Cassandra's shoulders relaxes, "is this how you feel? When you're around me?"

Tantomile nods.

"Is this... Love?" Cassandra blushes, her cool demeanor melting.

"Yes. Well. I-" Tantomile sighs. "Saying... Love... Doesn't suffice, for me. The words do not accurately describe how I feel... These feelings... An I love you doesn't do it justice."

Cassandra realizes she's unreasonably warm. It's so freezing cold out, and yet here they were, holding each other's wrists and perfectly warm. Is this what love does?

"I love you too," Cassandra says simply. It's so easy to say now, after everything she has seen. Cassandra had always been afraid to express desire - it is not of a queen to desire, but to be desired. But here, now, as she watches how Tantomile's eyes become glossy and her smile quiver, she realizes that this is what she desired. Tantomile.

They say nothing, and Cassandra leans in to nuzzle Tantomile's cheek. "I think I've been in love with you this whole time." And Tantomile, the ever stoic mystical twin, can be heard sobbing into Cassandra's neck.

The two lovers were together, under the bridge, on a winter's night. 


End file.
